Talk:Nephalem
Vasily? I directed 'Esu' to this page as the proginator of the sorceress, but who is Vasily and what did they do? Paladins/Amazons? Is Esu also progenator of the Sorcerers and Wizards? Tyciol 03:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't think we know who Vasily is exactly yet. She was only mentioned in The Sin War trilogy, but not fully explained. Definitely not related to Paladins or Amazons though. But no, Esu isn't related to any other mage clan other than the Zann Esu (Elemental sorceresses). They have their own strict disciplines that Esu taught them and they do not share it with other mage clans. Atrumentis 03:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::Good ta see you're still wid us, Atru boi :D Atleast for the lore part of it. Geddit?? Lore?? More??? Oh, fuhget it. Mobokill 18:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::One person said that Vasily and Fiacla-Géar is the same person so I wrote Vasily/Fiacla-Géar. By the way Anajinn, Li-Ming and Valla are The Nephalem for cannon purposes so I added them to the current generation. :::No, they're not. They're specifically removed from entry in the article as established ages ago.--Hawki (talk) 13:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Characters I covered this on the talk page of the Nephalem, but it's become a repeated issue for the species article. Concerning characters such as Li-Ming, etc., there are *They are canonical representations of their class to an extent. Extent. None of them has ever outright been stated to be "character x." Agree that they are, but there's no hard proof. *Which wouldn't be so much an issue, but various lore (e.g. Storm of Light, Book of Tyrael) has established that there's only one nephalem hero, at least for story purposes. That, and the term "the Nephalem" is always used in the singular tense. *I think there's been a statement that "all the (D3) heroes are nephalem" somewhere, but that needs a source. But that brings us back to point 1, that the characters themselves aren't confirmed as nephalem, only the classes themselves are. So unless there's absolute proof that they're on the same level as Aidan, Isendra, etc., then they should be left off the nephalem list.--Hawki (talk) 13:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay, back to that topic. This has been driving me nuts for awhile. Still is. Basically, I've added some of the HotS characters as nephalem, but also providing them as being possible identities, but otherwise confirmed as nephalem regardless. I.E., any of them could be "the Nephalem," but if we take HotS as a reliable source, they are nephalem anyway. So, on that note: *"The Nephalem" article remains as is, as it already makes provision for possible identities, and leaves the semantics to the individual articles. *Any HotS D3 hero who receives a name is included. Going by game dialogue lines, the term "nephalem" is linked within the code to any D3 hero (I assume stated by Diablo in the game as well, but without direct access to it, can't do much). Again, under the basis that this HotS is a reliable source, this covers any D3 character within HotS itself (not necessarily EU, more on that later). I say this because the code lines specifically only apply to D3 heroes. Diablo never uses the term "nephalem" to describe WC/SC heroes for instance, even if they appear human. *Li-Ming and Anajinn aren't put on the list. While they have the EU appearances, there is no outright statement of their species (hence the "/" tag for Li-Ming in her character box). They are potentially Nephalem, but D3 lore operates on the principle of there only being one Nephalem hero, so they remain potentially human as well. If they are included in HotS however, they would be classified as nephalem and added as sub-entries. *I'm beginning to realize that "all the classes are Nephalem" line, if it even exists, might be redundant. The classes represent a nephalem. No kidding. Unfortunately classes in themselves are player creations, within the confines of the game itself. So if that line exists, it doesn't necessarily make every possible class identification a nephalem because characters like Valla, Li-Ming, etc., remain as possible representations of classes that possibly represent a single individual. So yeah. Really open to debate on the issue because it's driving me nuts and I'd welcome some extra clarity. But whatever decision is reached, it would have to be standard for the classes/individuals that could represent them.--Hawki (talk) 12:11, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Storm of Light Should we add the characters from the Storm of Light Novel: Jacob, Shanar, Zayl ect. to the list of "Current Generation" Nephalem, since in the book they do access their Nephalem abilities?SpartanD14 (talk) 15:48, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's been awhile since I've read the novel admittedly, and most of my 'wiki time' for this site is focused on cleanup (hence a lack of material for EU products). Anyway, I've added the above members with the caveat of "maybe," since I recall that their powers manifested in the novel (or at least granted them access to Corvus), but I don't think it was outright stated that they were nephalem themselves. Correct me if I'm wrong though. Also, didn't Nahr also have similar gifts? Like I said, awhile since I read it.--Hawki (talk) 23:01, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :I don't blame you for being busy. Nahr never manifested any Nephalem powers himself, he's said to have some talent for magic but thats it. SpartanD14 (talk) 16:06, June 25, 2014 (UTC)